First Words
by Saber Knight
Summary: Yuuko's and Hideyoshi's first words with their mother and father present.


"Ah! Isn't my son so handsome?" Mr. Kinoshita exclaimed as he lifted their son up into the air, bringing the one year-old into his arms. "He's going to be so strong when he grows up!"

"Sweetie~" Mrs. Kinoshita began, their daughter in her own arms as she looked at her husband. "That's our daughter," She looked at the baby girl in her arms, her finger going to touch her nose. "Isn't that right, Hideyoshi? That's your lovely sister isn't it?"

"Honey, how can such a strong-armed boy possibly be a girl?" Mr. Kinoshita asked, looking Yuuko right in the eyes before he, or she, reached out and grabbed his nose. "I think he's trying to steal my nose again." He muttered, his voice slightly distorted.

Mrs. Kinoshita only gave a soft giggle at that as she set Hideyoshi down, giving the baby girl (boy, maybe, right?) a pat on the head before walking over to Mr. Kinoshita where she proceeded to take Yuuko from his arms and set her down beside her twin brother. "Our twin girls look so cute together." She commented, giggling once more as she partially covered her mouth with a closed fist.

Mr. Kinoshita grinned, proud that he was the father to both of his little girls. "They're the cutest girls I've ever seen..." He blinked, turning his head over to look at his wife. "Do we not have a son? I thought I remembered the doctor saying something about one of our little girls being a little boy."

"He was a delusional doctor." Mrs. Kinoshita quickly responded with as she gave her husband a closed-eye smile that told him not to argue with her.

Mr. Kinoshita gave off a short, nervous laugh as he turned his eyes back towards the twins. "When do you think they're going to start speaking? What do you think their first words will be?" He asked, his voice getting more excited with each word.

Mrs. Kinoshita also looked back at their children. "I'm sure their first word will be 'mother'." She told him, starting to hum idly as she watched her girls (girl and boy, right?) look at each other as they sat next to one another.

"I think their first word will be 'father'." Mr. Kinoshita told her, crossing his arms as he held his head up high in the air. "Isn't that right, my handsome son?" He asked, his eyes glancing over at Yuuko.

"No, I'm positively absolute their first word will be 'mother'. Or maybe 'momma', or 'ma', or maybe even 'mom'." Mrs. Kinoshita pressed, turning her head to look at her husband even though her eyes were still closed.

"No, no, no; I'm doubly positively absolute that their first word will be 'father'. Or maybe 'daddy', or 'dada', or maybe even 'dad'." Mr. Kinoshita told her, looking back towards her closed eyes.

"B... bro... ther..." Both parents snapped their heads back at the sound of a baby's speech. Their eyes landed on Yuuko who was lightly poking Hideyoshi in the arm.

The girl (I'm telling you - boy) looked back at her sister, raising her arm and poking her in the cheek. "S... si... sis..."

"T-their first words!" Mr. Kinoshita suddenly exclaimed, turning his head back to look at his wife as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "T-they just spoke their first words!"

Mrs. Kinoshita had the same excited expression on her face as he did. "Yuuko called Hideyoshi her 'brother'; and my little, adorable Hideyoshi called her 'sister'!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her husband as she laughed in joy.

"So cute!" Mr. Kinoshita said, resting his head on his wife's shoulder. "They're going to be such loving siblings!"

Before their display of excitement and joy could go on, Yuuko suddenly grabbed Hideyoshi's nose. Not even a moment passed until Hideyoshi was starting to cry out which prompted Mr. Kinoshita to pry away from his wife and carefully rush forward and pry Yuuko's hand away from the boy- girl's nose (h-hey, you got it right that time! Why did you change it!?). "When they grow up." Mr. Kinoshita added to his earlier exclamation.

Mrs. Kinoshita came and picked Hideyoshi up, placing one hand on the baby's back. "There, there." She began cooing, holding Hideyoshi against her chest as she tried to soothe her (...).

"Son, you shouldn't be going and grabbing people's noses like-" Before he could continue, Yuuko's tiny hand came up and grabbed her father's nose. The man only gave a blank look at her before glancing over at his wife. "Honey, can you-"

"We should just leave Yuuko and Father to play with each other, do you not agree, my little Hideyoshi?" Mrs. Kinoshita asked her daughter (I give up) as she walked away from her husband.

"H-honey!" Mr. Kinoshita cried out, afraid of how he was going to get his nose free from the girl's baby-tight grip.

Mrs. Kinoshita only gave a soft giggle as she ignored her husband and focused her attention on Hideyoshi. "Your next word is going to be 'momma', right?"

"S... sis..." Was the baby's only response.


End file.
